All We Need is a Chance
by Twistnet
Summary: Carl Grimes meets a girl in the forest after being shot by an arrow. At first he thinks she'll be trouble but comes to love her. Told from Both POV's. First Chapter is more of an intro. to the story line. After that it flips between the two. I don't own the characters just Arianna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I wanted to start a Walking Dead story. With Carl and a character I made-up one day. I really suck at writing intros. To stories. So sorry if it sounds lame or continuing of this story is dependent on the reviews of the readers. Also check out my other Fanfic, Young Justice: Hawkgirl. It's updated. ****Anyways enjoy the story.**

**~Enjoy my lovelies~ **

As i walked through the woods, I placed my footing carefully. Trying not to step on a branch that might scare away food or make you food. I had lived on my own since the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. All i know is that one noise can bring a huge herd of those things on you. Just because they're slow, doesn't mean they can't find a way to eat you. Your life depends on the actions you take in situations.

I had survived the apocalypse since the beginning. Being on my own, using my hunting and tracking skills, keeping sane from all the loneliness. My family, who knows where they are. Probably bit or killed themselves. But I had myself and the supplies needed to survive.

I continued to walk, keeping my ears open for a noise. Moans, growls, dragging of feet, also for animal calls, the shaking of tree branches. I had to learn to listen for the different sounds when i was younger. Hunting was my favorite thing to do. Who needed friends when you had a collection of heads in your house?

After a while of hunting, I was able to catch 4 squirrels and a rabbit with my bow. I wouldn't dare use guns in the woods, I learned that lesson from experience. The woods are filled with those freaks, even worse at night. I started to walk back to my cave, when piercing pain shot through my leg. I looked down to examine the wound, noticing it was an arrow but not one of mine. I tried to lift myself off the ground but my arms felt the pain too and gave out below me. I tried to stay conscious and not pass out but my eyes felt heavy and i had to force myself to stay awake. I heard footsteps come close to me and the leaves rustle under the person as they kneeled down.

"_Fuck...Rick, come quick" _I heard a voice say and two pairs of footsteps quicken. A man looked down at me and examined my leg. I winced and teared up when he touched the wound. The pair of footsteps came close. My vision was blurred and i couldn't make out their faces.

"_Who did you shoot?" _

"_I don't know but whoever it is, is losing a lot of blood"_

"_Well, we can bring them back with us."_

"_But she could be a threat, her group waiting to strike when we're weak."_

"_Carl, we'll bring this person back and get them fixed up"_

That was the last thing i heard before i went unconscious.

* * *

I woke up to see my hand in hand-cuffed to a bed frame and I was in a cell. _"Great to be back here again."_ I thought as I go to move my feet off the bed. But a sharp pain travels through my body making me wince at the pain. I move back to position I was laying in.

"I wouldn't move if i were you, your leg is hurt badly enough that if you move you could make it worse." a voice said. A man, a pretty old man, hobbled in a took a seat next to me and placed a wet towel on my forehead.

"You were in shock from the pain you were in." he said continuing to place the towel in cold water and back on my forehead.

"Where's my stuff?" I croaked. My voice dry. The man handed me a cup of water and helped me drink it. After I finished the drink, he answered my question.

"Your things are being held by the man in charge. We can't trust you, so you will stay here until we decide what will happen to you. My name is Herschel." the man said with a slight smile forming on his lips. He cleaned and re-covered my wound. Just as he finished cleaning my wound, a man in a sheriff's shirt came in a excessed the man named Herschel. He took the seat Herschel had just been in. He sat, hunched over, looking at me before speaking.

"My name is Rick. I am the leader of this group. You weapons have been taken from you due to safety rules. We can't trust you so I have some questions for you that will help me and my group know you're not a threat to us. Understand?" he said. I nodded and he continued forward.

"What's your name?"

"Arianna"

"How old are you, Arianna?"

"15"

"Where are you from?"

"Atlanta, Georgia"

"Have you been on your own?"

"Since the beginning"

"Do you have any family?"

"No, they're….." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"I understand you might not want to talk about it right now. But I have all the information i need. My group and I will decide what will happen to you. Get some rest, you'll need it." And with that he walked away, leaving me in the darkness of the cell. I closed my eyes, thinking of how nice it would be to sleep without worrying about what was going on outside the walls of the prison.

I stared at the ceiling and around the room. Taking in all the detail I could. I would have to get used to it, I would be here for who knows how long. Might as well get used to it. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep, every so often opening my eyes to the person who keep visiting my cell.

It had been about 3 days, my leg healed and i was able to walk around the cell, with the door locked of course. A lady came and gave me the food that was in my bag. She didn't have too, I was used to not eating for weeks. I sat in the cell all day. It was kind of like my cave dark, cold and lonely.

* * *

I woke one morning with a hand on my shoulder, it was Rick.

"We have decided, you can stay but you have to pull your weight around here. Everyone has a job. Any sign of lacking or back-stabbing, we will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?" He said with look a seriousness on his face. I nodded. He stood up and unlocked my handcuffs and motioned for me to follow him. I walked behind him to what looked like a cafeteria. I looked around to see 9 pairs of eyes fall on me. I felt like the new kid at school. Rick turned to look at me.

"This is Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Herschel, Beth, Carl, Daryl, Carol and Judith.'" He said pointing to each person as he spoke. "Hi." I said faintly as I looked around. I kept getting stares from the kid named Carl. He seemed as if he didn't want me here, like I was a monster waiting to kill everyone in their sleep or something. After staring at me he turned his attention to Judith. Cooing and tickling her. I smiled at the thought and turned around to face Rick. I had to get my things from the cave but I needed his permission to go.

"Can go get my things from my camp?"

"Where is your camp?"

"About 7 miles away from here."

"Will you need any help?"

"No, all of my things are easy carry."

"Ok, but be back before dark."

With that he handed me my bow and arrows. I ran out the door down to the gate where the man named Glenn was. He opened the gate and I ran through, hearing the heavy metal gate close behind me. I turned to look at the prison, my new home. I turned back and started walking to my cave.

After about a 3 hours of walking, I made it to my cave to find my bags of food and supplies. I walked to the back and pulled the sheet of my brother's motorcycle. It was very nice of him to leave it in the garage. I put all the food in the packets and loaded the guns, ammo and arrows in my backpack. I rolled my bike down the path that led up to the cave and got on. I turned it on and it roared to life. I quickly rode off trying to get away from there before any walkers came by. With that i started my journey back to the prison.

I arrived at the prison just before sundown and Glenn had opened the gate for me to come in. As I parked my bike Rick came over to greet me.

"Arianna, did you get what you needed?"

"Yes, i also brought supplies for the rest of the group." I went over to my bike and pulled out my emergency food boxes and set them on the ground. I pulled the guns and ammo out of my extra bag and handed them to Rick. Rick's lips formed a smile as i handed him a 50 cal. Sniper Rifle and a set of Colt 911A1 .45 ACP and 3 AK-47's including 20 packs of ammo for each gun.

Glenn helped me carry in the food while Rick carried the guns and ammo bag. We walked into the cafeteria and set the food on the table. Everyone eye's turned to look at the food and weapons we had carried in. They all rushed over like kids in the candy aisle.

After everyone had gone through the food, Rick showed me my cell. I was Bunking with Carl. I put my stuff on the unclaimed side of the cell and started to unpack my clothes, placing my combat boots and black cloak on the end of the bed for easy access hung my bow and arrows on the bed frame. Also putting clothes and things that were a part of my family in the bottom drawers. After I was done, I climbed to the top bunk and got under the blankets. I laid there for a while, until I hear a knock at the cell door. It was Daryl, the archer guy. I turned my body so i could look at him fully. He cleared his throat and started to talk.

"I'm sorry I shot ya wit an arrow, I thought ya we're a biter."

"It's ok, I would have done the same thing. You can't trust what you see now-a-days. So it's always good to check. So don't beat yourself up, I'm fine. "

"How's yer leg?"

"Fine after staying in a cell for about 3 days, it healed enough for me to walk on it. I'll have a scar but it's no big deal."

"Ok. Well, you can come on down and eat. Carol made soup fer everyone."

"Ok, thanks" Daryl turned around and started to walk out when I spoke up.

"And Daryl, Thanks for checking on me." Daryl smiled and walked away. I rolled back over, not wanting to eat. Also because I would get stares from Carl. He didn't talk much and always gave me these stares that made me jump. But that's what the world turns people into. Apocalyptic Badasses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I want to Thank all of the reveiwers and followers. I was kind of scared because I didn't know what feedback I would get. Sorry this came late. I have School and homework like every other person in the world. But hey, it's life. Anyways enjoy the chapter. I want to Thank Ollie, XxxBrEnDaxxX and Rowan for the reviews.**

* * *

I woke up to a push on the shoulder. I looked up to see Carl.

"Get dressed and meet me outside." He spoke and then turned and left the cell. I walked over to the dresser that held my clothes. I threw on a pair of black jeans, a black tank top and threw an unbuttoned blue flannel over top of it. Also sliding on my combat boots. I grabbed my bow and headed for the door to see car waiting for me, with an irritated look on his face.

"Took you long enough. All you are is dead weight. "

"Look, Carl, I'm not looking to fight or get in the way. I told Rick when He let me in that I'd pull my weight around here and I intend to do just that. So don't get in my face about it!" I yelled at him but not loud enough to wake anyone. I walked over to the door and opened it, taking a step outside and leaving Carl standing there.

~Carl's POV~

"Did she do what I think she just did?" I thought to myself. I was dumbfounded.

She had an accent like Daryl but more feminine. But her hair and face, they were perfect. Her pitch black hair was in soft curls. Her skin was pale but it highlighted the figures of her face that weren't very noticeable before. I could now see the light blue eyes and light red lips on her face, which before in was covered in a black cloak.

I followed after her. To find her standing waiting for me to come, she probably didn't know what she was going to do. She turned to look at me. Our eyes meet. But she noticed and looked any. "DAMN IT! She not interested in you, get over her." I mentally yelled at myself.

"We are going down to the gates."

"For what? To fix them?" She asked questionably. I just laughed.

"No, to decrease the walker population around the gates." I was still laughing and she looked over at me like she was going to kick my ass. Which I was sure enough that she could do. We walked down to the gates in silence.

~Arianna's POV~

I started to stick a rusted rod through the opening of the fence, killing as many walkers as I could. I stepped back and looked at Carl, who had some skill with taking them down. I looked away, feeling as though I was gazing just a little too hard. I continued to stab at the walkers until a hand was laid on shoulder. I looked back and saw it was Daryl. I turned to face him fully and he smiled.

"Looks Like yer legs doin' better. 'm sorry fer shootin' ya."

"Daryl, 'm fine. Ya don't need ta be sorry fo it."

"Ok, but I still owe ya somethin' fer shootin' ya. So ya need or want somethin'? 'm bout to go on another run wit 'chonne." He said. I stood there and though about what I would like. When an item came to mind to whispered it into his ear. He smiled and walked off toward the car. I looked back at Carl who was staring at me. He quickly looked away and continued to kill the walkers.

After a while of working the woman named Carol called us for lunch. I causally walked into the building and sat down across from Carl who was hungrily eating a can of black beans. Carol pushed a can of black beans in front of me, already opened and ready to eat. I started to eat the beans, feeling the slimy texture slide down my throat. After a minute of silence, I brought up the courage to talk to Carl without being harsh.

"So what'd ya do before this world?" I said. He looked up from his food and stared at me blankly. He gave me a rude look and sighed heavily.

"I was in the Fourth grade, I was with my mom. My dad in coma at a hospital. I thought he died. But I was happy to see he was alive." He paused. I smiled at the thought of getting back together with family but he turned the tables. "What about you?"

"Well, I was with my ma, pa and 3 brothers. My parents were killed as we tried to get away from a group of those freaks. So it was just me and my brothers for the longest. I don't know where they are. I was in the woods moving around trying to find the place we would meet up if any of us got separated from each other. That's when Daryl shot me and now 'm here." I looked down at my feet. I could see that Carl shifted in his seat.

"I'm sorry….about your family." He said quietly. I was surprised to hear those words come from his lips. I smiled at the thought that he might just care about me, even though we got off on the wrong foot at the beginning.

"I just hope there alright." I smiled at him. He gave a weak smile back and I start to eat my beans again ate until I hear the sound of a gate being opened. I look up at Carl and run out without a second thought.

I waiting as the group of people left the car. I ran to Daryl, who was getting supplies from the trunk. He smiled as he saw me. He handed me the item I asked for. I leaped up I joy as I took the cloth off. I held it in my hands and smiled. I looked up at him and hugged him tightly. I could tell he was shocked by the move I made but quickly understand what I was doing and hugged me back. We let go of one another and I quickly shouted a "Thank you" Before running off.

I ran up to Carl who was leaning on the wall of the prison. I waited for him to notice me and turn to face me. Once he did I held up what I had in my hands. His face turned to full exictment.

"You got a skateboard?!" He yelled in amazement. I nodded and took his hand, dragging him off to a more open area before setting it on the ground. I looked at him wondering if he know how to ride.

"Ya know how ta ride one?" I asked. He shook his head and I laughed.

"Well I guess I'll have ta teach ya." I smiled and guide him onto the borad. I had him place his hands on my shoulders so he could balance.

~Daryl's POV~

I looked over at Arianna, who had thrown Carl up on the board I had gotten her. I laughed as she pulled the boy along with his hands on her shoulders. There were laughing and having a good time. I continued to watch them until Rick walked up behind me.

"Is Carl riding a skateboard?"

"Yea, Ari's teachin' 'im how ta. There havin' fun Rick, don't ruin it." I looked at him as he watched his son socialize with someone his age finally and teach him something that he probably would have learned if the world hadn't gone to shit. But at least he had someone.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Anything I need to Change, correct or make better? If so leave a comment! I need the feedback to better my stories! Will update soon! If you want this story to continue to completion over my other story than comment saying 'Continue this' in some way, form or fashion. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
